


Home in the Time of Kingdoms

by RayneSummer



Series: Merlin - Episode Tags [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e09 Love in the Time of Dragons, Fix-It, Gen, all i do is write fix its and missing scenes for episodes, but i just need them to be okay, but merlin and gwen are so sweet, merlin and gaius are the best, them being best friend servants is so important also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: After Alice, Merlin isn't entirely sure his home is his any more, and finds himself staying at Gwen's to avoid the aftereffects of betraying his guardian.
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gwen & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin - Episode Tags [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Home in the Time of Kingdoms

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for ages; I have this headcanon that after this episode Merlin stays at Gwen's bc he's worried abt Gaius' reaction after the Alice thing. But they're fine obviously. Also Gwen and Merlin being servant best friends is the sweetest so I had to put it in here

After Alice left, Gaius couldn’t help but feel a familiar melancholy sadness that often wore its way into his old bones. But after so many years, it didn’t wear him down much any more. So within a day he was back to his normal self, resolutely packing Alice’s things away, though his thoughts stayed.

So it only took a short while to realise something was missing. More specifically, some _one_ was missing. And he only had one other person of care in his life.

* * *

Merlin hadn’t disappeared as such; Gaius still saw him around, and the boy still popped in every now and again, but after the second night of waiting up for him to return for bed, Gaius realised Merlin must be avoiding _him_.

It hurt, a little – but it was not of the warlock’s fault. No doubt he felt guilty and useless after what had transpired. After all, there had been a time when the love of his life had been in a similar situation, and Gaius had done exactly the same thing. What was more important? Love or safety?

Both had chose the latter, aware of the hurt it could cause. But what else could they do? Actions could be forgiven. But life could not be restored.

So Gaius didn’t blame his charge, not one bit. Moreso, he blamed himself for being so resolute in not listening. And he knew Merlin didn’t begrudge him that either, but it didn’t make it much easier.

No doubt the boy wouldn’t harbour anything towards his guardian; it wasn’t forgiveness Gaius needed to sought – it was reassurance of safety.

* * *

First, he went to Arthur, though he didn’t reveal anything untoward.

“Can’t say he’s acting any stranger than normal,” the prince commented over his lunch, taking a thoughtful sip of water. “But he did mention you two had some kind of fight. I assume you’re both alright now?” He raised an eyebrow, pretending not to be concerned.

Gaius gave a nod. “Yes, of course,” he said, hoping it was the truth, and bowed his exit.

Outside, he almost immediately ran into Gwen who was rushing around a corner with Morgana’s laundry basket in her hand. She managed to stop before crashing into him and gave a bright smile in greeting.

“Gaius! Good morning. What are you up to today?” She asked easily, hugging the basket to her as she paused to talk.

He returned her smile, though some concern must have shown through because the serving girl’s expression gained a slight frown.

“Hello, Gwen. I’m actually looking for Merlin; he hasn’t been around much recently.”

Abruptly, her face changed into what looked like slight guilt. “Ah.”

Gaius frowned. “Do you know why he hasn’t been home?” He asked, concerned at her reaction.

Gwen looked uneasy, shifting the basket in her arms. “Well… he’s been staying at mine these last couple of nights,” she admitted, grimacing at the worried surprise she got in reaction. “He did ask me not to mention it but also refused to explain, so…”

She trailed off, obviously unsure where her loyalty should lay. There was clearly something going on between the two usually very close chosen father and son, and Merlin had been unwilling to divulge anything important, despite Gwen’s insistence he talk to either her or Gaius, or even Arthur. But he’d disagreed and gone on with his work, returning to her house late and sleeping on a single blanket laid out on the floor.

Entrusting herself as his temporary guardian, she had tried to feed him, though he constantly repeated he could not take anything from her until she’d threatened to straight up tell Gaius he was barely eating or sleeping. He’d fixed her with a mildly betrayed expression but took the bowl of offering porridge into exhausted hands.

That had been this morning. And frankly, she was glad Gaius had found her because she had half a mind to talk to the physician herself.

“He hasn’t really told me anything,” she continued, and moved the basket to one hand so she could pat Gaius’ arm in sympathy. “But I’m supposed to meet him at the sinks to do this washing in a moment, so I’ll try to talk to him for you.”

Gaius still looked troubled, but he gave her a grateful nod. “Thank you,” he murmured, since he was a little at a loss as what exactly to do. She smiled and moved off.

“Gwen.” She stopped at the call and glanced back. Gaius suddenly looked very old and sad. “Ask him to come home.”

She nodded. “I will,” she replied softly, and watched as the physician walked slowly down the corridor before continuing on her way.

* * *

“I swear, sometimes the prat makes his clothes this dirty on purpose.” Merlin made an exaggerated face that had Gwen giggling as he dropped one of Arthur’s shirts into the washing water. It was meant to be white but with the amount of mud on it, the material had almost been stained brown at this point.

Gwen unloaded her own basket into the next sink, having no such things to say about Lady Morgana’s clothes, since she wasn’t training in sweat and blood every day. Her dresses could be a little creased though.

“Do you think that’ll be better when he’s king as well?” Gwen asked in a mock serious way, and grinned when Merlin glanced at her in exasperation.

“Sure. His kingly socks will be even more of a pleasure to soak,” he intoned, dropping a couple of mentioned clothing articles into the water to join shirts and trousers.

He’d said something similar before, and Gwen still found it amusing. Merlin was the sort of man who could always make her smile. He wasn’t even that funny; just his general attitude and lack of manners made comments funnier than they needed to be.

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and focused on ensuring all of Morgana’s dresses were soaked through before beginning to examine them for any stains. One had wine on the sleeve, but luckily it was barely visible through the dark blue material.

“I mean, look at this!” 

Gwen glanced over at her friend’s outburst, huffing a laugh at his incredulous expression as he held up a red shirt that had darker red stains.

“At least it was already red,” she pointed out reasonably.

Merlin made a face again and pushed it back under the water, watching as the stain faded at the price of swirling the clearness with pink. He quickly rescued the white shirt he’d soaked earlier before it could change colour under the effect.

Laying the soaking clothing on the table behind them, he caught Gwen’s stare as he turned back around, and paused, blinking. “Yes?”

She seemed to hesitate, biting her lip. “I ran into Gaius just now,” she settled for, and Merlin sighed before going back to his sink, absently mixing the water with a hand. “He’s worried about you.”

Merlin didn’t say anything. He pulled the blood-splattered shirt from the water and examined it for a moment before putting it back.

Gwen sighed, putting down the sponge she’d just picked up and turning to face her friend. “You know you’re more than welcome to stay at mine,” she said quietly, “But Gaius would like you to go back home.”

There was a silence only punctured by the dripping of water from the drenched shirt on the table.

Eventually, Merlin stopped staring at the submerged clothing and straightened up, still not looking at Gwen. “I know,” he admitted, looking a little lost. “I’m just… not entirely sure I’m welcome.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Gwen immediately scolded, before softening her expression at Merlin’s sad eyes when he glanced at her. She put a hand on his arm, forcing him to stay looking at her. “Merlin. He cares for you as he always has. I don’t know what happened, but I’m sure you two are fine – or will be, if you talk to each other,” she admonished with a stern look that could rival Gaius’ when the physician was trying to treat his impatient ward.

After a moment, Merlin grinned sheepishly. “I know,” he muttered, patting her hand before taking his arm away and turning back to the basin. “I’ll talk to him.”

Gwen nodded, relieved, and went back to her own work. “Good.” She raised a dress from the water to give it a once over. “Let’s finish this lot and then I’ll sort it out while you go and talk to him,” she said, dismissing any argument with a look.

Merlin huffed in amusement. He’d never imagined he’d be this lucky to have friends like Camelot had discovered.

* * *

Gaius was shuffling around trying to sort some books out when the door to his chambers slowly opened, causing him to glance up.

Almost shyly, Merlin stepped in and closed the wood behind him before looking up.

“Merlin!” Gaius started towards the boy, pausing to give him a visual check over, but thankfully he seemed alright – if a little wet for some reason. “Where have you been?” He let some worry bleed into his voice, and Merlin grimaced a little.

“Sorry,” he muttered, looking at the floor.

“Stop apologising,” Gaius scolded gently. He regarded his ward with concern. “Are you alright?”

Merlin looked up in surprise. “Yes, I’m fine.” He hesitated. “I just didn’t want to… impose,” he said carefully, shuffling where he stood as though uneasy.

Gaius frowned. “What on earth are you talking about? This is your home.” He made sure that it was a statement, not a question or an offer. Not that Merlin _had_ to live here; but that he was not only welcome, but he almost _should_ live here.

Unfortunately, the look on the boy’s face suggested that he didn’t entirely already know that, and Gaius sighed, taking another step towards him.

“I’m very sorry if I ever made you feel unwelcome,” he said heavily, lacing his fingers together and lowering his gaze. “I fear I was rather blinded by—”

“Gaius.” Merlin gave a slight smile, “If I’m not allowed to apologise, neither are you.” He raised a pointed eyebrow.

The physician huffed a chuckle and shook his head at the boy’s antics that were a constant in any situation. He approached Merlin and wrapped his arms around him firmly.

“I’m wet,” Merlin objected, protest muffled in Gaius’ shoulder, but made no move to pull away until Gaius stepped back, a hand still on his shoulder.

“I can see that,” he observed, and gave the boy a little push towards the back room. “Go and get changed into dry clothes before you come down with something. Knowing your luck,” he added with a grin.

Merlin returned the expression and hurried across the room, slowing at Gaius’ words, “I’ll get you something to eat before you go running off again.”

He paused at his door and looked around, seeing his mentor already going over to find some food. Merlin smiled softly.

“Thanks, Gaius,” he said quietly, and when he entered his room to find it uncannily tidy, the smile widened into a grin, relieved that he hadn’t lost his home.

**Author's Note:**

> Gaius Gwen and Merlin for best family disaster trio pls help them


End file.
